Mixed Feelings
by KatnissPeetaPeeniss
Summary: Annabeth is in Percy's cabin watching him sleep, she talks to his sleeping figure without realizing. Percy hears everything but thinks it was only a dream. He starts to develop feelings for Annabeth & they decide to leave camp for a bit. That's when they meet Keith & Conner, Demigod brothers on the run... Mixed feels occur when Calypso & Keith enter their complicated relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my very first fanfic and I thought it would be cool to write! So yah, I do not own Percy Jackson! All rights go to Rick Riordan! I hope you like this chapter! And please review!**

Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

It was late at night, nearly 11:30pm and I couldn't sleep. "Why can't I sleep?" I whispered under my breath. I looked around to see if all my brothers and sisters were sleeping before I snuck out to go into Percy's cabin again. I know sounds creepy right? And it doesn't help that I wear my Yankees cap which makes me invisible! I find that wearing it makes me more stalkerish than I already am. I don't know, I don't mean to be a stalker, it's just watching him sleep relaxes me, even if he does drool. But I admit, he is cute when he sleeps, wait what? Did I, Annabeth Chase, just admit that Percy was cute?

TIME LAPSE -TIME LAPSE

I watched him, I had mixed feelings about him, and then without realizing I was talking to his sleeping figure. "Percy, you're my best friend, and I love you for that but now, I just can't stop thinking of you as more than a friend. When you look at me with those sea green eyes I just melt, my heart stops. And it doesn't help that you give me that look all the time, you know that look! The one where you wiggle your eyebrows and your smile creeps up. Stop doing that! You're giving me mixed signals here! I just can't help it that I love you! Did I just say I love you? Oh god here Percy, here it goes. I don't know what to say, whenever you say "I got your back" I fully trust you! I know all your secrets, and you know mine! Ever since we kissed on Mt. St. Helens I have been wondering can we be something more? And when you saved me from bonding the sky? Oh gods Percy! Whenever you save me I feel you do it for love." I didn't realize I was crying, I just let it all out. I didn't even know what I had just said; I couldn't even process all my feelings. "Goodnight Percy" I said walking out of his cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I hope you guys liked chapter one and I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well! I didn't say when this story took place so I'll tell you… it takes place after the war and (The Heroes of Olympus is not I this) Percy and Annabeth DID NOT KISS AT THE END OF THE LAST BOOK. They are just friends! I did not want them to kiss because it will interfere with my plans in the next couple of chapters! I will soon introduce the characters Keith & Conner, Demigod brothers on the run! AND SOON Calypso will come in! So yah, I do not own Percy Jackson! All rights go to Rick Riordan! And I guess you're wondering "isn't CALYPSO supposed to stay on her island?" well you will have read the next couple of chapters!**

Chapter 2

Percy POV

When I woke up my vision was fuzzy and then gradually became clearer, I thought about the weird dream I had last night about Annabeth and I. In my dream I relived all my past quests and all my favourite memories in a weird third person view. I was watching from above in a cloud, I saw myself wake up at my first day at camp and seeing Annabeth for the first time. I then saw myself saving her from the spiders and then I saw Annabeth on C.C.'s island, gosh she was beautiful. The scene changed, I saw her hugging me after the Siren came, and she looked so scared. I saw myself dancing with her and how I looked so nervous, man I was pathetic. The scene changed again, I saw myself freak out when I thought she was going to become a Hunter, I was scared, what if she really did leave me? I saw Annabeth hold the sky so Artemis could fight. Then I saw us In Mt. St. Helens, she kissed me! I was stunned. Then I saw myself on Ogygia, and then I was in the River Styx. The scenes kept changing; it was going at a rapid speed now. I saw myself about to be stabbed but Annabeth jumped in front of me. Then I saw Luke ask her if she ever loved him. Then I saw myself turn down immortality. I snapped myself out of thinking about my dream; wow, it was like my life flashed before my eyes. At first it was so slow and I was happy and then it went to fast and I was glad I snapped myself out. I began to blink really fast to see if I was in reality, I was in a daze way to long. I wondered what this dream was about, all I saw was Annabeth and I, and gosh she was beautiful! Wait what? I can't think Annabeth is beautiful, I mean she is my best friend! We are only friends. Nothing else. "Oh god's" I said, I had to get ready breakfast or I'll be late! I changed quickly and ran out of my cabin but I was still thinking about Annabeth, and what the dream meant.

Aphrodite POV

Such a great show, how fun to watch, I don't think I should interfere just yet, Aphrodite though. "Young love, how I love young love, especially the young love of a Hero" she said out loud in a raspy voice. Their love for each other is growing, if only I can make them see. That dream that Percy had, how I wish I had something to do with it, but it was all Annabeth. Who knew that Annabeth talking to Percy's sleeping figure would cause him to have such a dream. "I think I will just sit down and watch, maybe this will be my first show to watch without interfering".

Annabeth POV

I was sitting next to my brother Malcolm eating breakfast as usual and I looked over at the Poseidon table, Percy was not there. I wondered where he was until I saw him running towards his table, I caught his green eyes and he caught my greys eyes and suddenly we broke eye contact when one of my half-brothers who sat across from me asked, "Annabeth! Can you eat with your eyes closed?" This was my half-Brother Collin; he is one of the few who could really put a smile on my face. "I don't know" I replied in a voice that made him believe I really didn't, "It looks very hard". Collin is 8 years old, his mother brought him here last year, Collin has a similar story to mine that's why I protect him and take care of him more than the others. He looked up at me and said "Oh, don't worry its really easy! Here let me show you!" Right then Collin grabbed some of his toast bread, closed his eyes and chewed. His face was all bunched up and he looked like he just tasted something sour. When he was finished he said "See Annabeth! Piece of cake!" I laughed, Collin had a very chubby baby face. Collin then smiled at me and said "Now Annabeth it's your turn!"

Percy POV

I sat alone at my table again, I feel lonely without my brother Tyson. Yah, he can be annoying sometimes but I miss the big guy. I looked over at Annabeth's table, she was lucky to have a whole bunch of half-brother and sisters even though I knew I'd complain if I had that many. I saw that she was laughing, she has the cutest laugh, and then I saw her grab some toast, closed her eyes and chewed. What is she doing? I thought. Then I saw Collin laughing his head off and clapping, I knew that either she was making Collin laugh to brighten up his mood or he asked her to do something ridiculous.

Annabeth POV

I was walking towards my cabin when someone grabbed a hold of my shoulder, I turned and I saw Percy. He wore the cutest smile and his deep green eyes gazed into mine, then we broke eye contact again. He said "Hey wise girl, how was breakfast?" I replied "Same as usual" He looked at me and chuckled "Was it hard eating with your eyes closed?" I felt so embarrassed, he watched that? I quickly punched him and thought of a comeback. "It was very hard actually, you should try it". Okay it was not my best comeback but I felt really embarrassed, I mean the guy I liked saw me do the most stupidest thing. I mean I don't mind doing that alone with Collin but Percy was watching! Percy then interrupted me in my train of thought; he said "I was wondering if you wanted to go out of camp for a bit? Chiron said that we have been cooped up in here for a while and it was fine if we went out to see a movie or something" All I could think was, "Is he asking me out?" wait no! Annabeth he is your friend, your best friend, you cannot make things weird. He did not ask you out, you are just friends and you are just hanging out. I replied to Percy with "Yah, sure! But I get to pick the movie" He smiled back and we began to walk out of camp.

TIME LAPSE-TIME LAPSE

Percy POV

Annabeth actually chose a good movie, I was surprised! I thought she would make me watch a documentary. But we watched "The Odd Life of Timothy Green", it was a heartwarming movie and I am not afraid of saying that. I think Annabeth cried a little in the movie, I should have held her hand but I couldn't stop thinking that she would push me away and say "we were only friends". Maybe it was happy tears? I mean the boy had two loving parents and he came from the ground. I mean any demi god would love to have parents that he had. I shook my head to stop dazing off, Annabeth and I were walking down the street and I said "let's take a short cut" but Annabeth said "No" but I kept insisting until she gave in.

Annabeth POV

That stupid seaweed brain got us lost! Stupid, stupid, stupid short cut! We could have just taken the same way we came but no, we had to take the "short cut"! He just made us take a longer path! Ugh, sometimes I really do think he has no brain. Then, out of the blue, I heard a sound, I told Percy "Hey, seaweed brain! Did you hear that?" He looked at me wide eyed and said "Yah, I think it came from over there" Percy and I took our weapons out ready to fight but all we saw was little boy running, panting and crying pretty fast towards us.

**DUH, DUH, DUH! CLIFFHANGER, MY VERY FIRST! I hope you guys liked this chapter! It was very long! Well longer than chapter one! I just had to get all of my thoughts out of my head! I don't know if my other chapters will be as long as this but let's see! This is my very first fanfic ever! Please review! Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I hope you liked my last chapter! And I hope you like this one too! Again, I do not own Percy Jackson! All rights go to Rick Riordan! I hope you have fun and an adventure reading this!**

Chapter 3

Keith POV

Conner and I were running as fast as our feet could take us, we were in an ally way and there were a large amount of garbage cans in our way creating an obstacle. This is not the best time for obstacles I thought, I looked behind to see that the monster was gaining on us. It was pretty big, had horns and looked like a mutilated cow. This has been the 5th monster that has found us this whole month and I feel that I was not doing my best to protect my only brother. I turned to face my brother Conner, his face was pale, and I could tell he was scared. I told Conner "Go, run! I have to distract him for a bit, I promise I will not leave you, just go!" With that Conner ran straight ahead with tears filled in his eyes, I knew that if I wanted to protect my brother I had to whatever it takes. I turned towards the ugly beast and took out a hammer I stole from a store when I was getting supplies. I quickly though of a plan, and I knew that it was risky. The beast ran straight at me with full speed, when I knew that it was close enough I jumped to the side. I knew that it would still be running forward because it reminded of a bull and I took this chance to run after it and jump on his back. I could hear its tired breath, and gosh it needs a breath mint. It then tried to shake me off but I grabbed a hold of its horn and kept hitting its head with my hammer until he dissolved. When it dissolved I was still on its back so I fell a good couple of feet, my legs hurt and I was out of breath. But I didn't care; I just wanted my brother to be safe. I looked up and saw blonde curls and intense grey eyes; a girl was standing in front of me in shock. Her eyes pulled me in, it looked like a storm had passed by, and I was in a trance. I quickly looked away breaking eye contact, got up but only to fall. Then I saw my brother run up to me crying and I gave him a hug, I told him "I promised I wouldn't leave you"

Annabeth POV

The crying boy ran into us, he looked about Collins age, 8. He looked tired, beaten up and scared. That's when I thought that this mortal had been beaten up by bullies. He didn't realize he bumped into Percy and I and when he did he quickly looked away. I knew he was about to bolt so I grabbed his hand before he could. "Hey" I said, "Are you okay?" I was using the soothing voice I used when I talked to Collin when he had a bad day. The boy was trembling and frightened. "The only way we can help you is if you tell us what we can do" I looked at Percy and he nodded. The little boy was now crying harder and he said "You can't help! You will get hurt! My brother can only protect me and he is back there alone! You don't understand! You are just mortals!" With what he had said I was stunned, he was not a mortal, he was a demi god. When he pulled his hand back I grabbed It back and said "We are like you, now tell us where you brother is so we can help" He looked at Percy and I in amazement and said "Hurry! If you are really like us please kill the monster before it kills my brother" Percy and I took our weapons out and followed the boy, we heard groans and garbage cans hitting the walls not too far away. I then saw a huge shadow and rattling noises coming from a block ahead. When we reached our destination I saw a boy about my age on the back of a Minotaur. He was holding on barely by its horn, hitting it with a hammer, while the monster was trying to shake him off. I ran towards him and the Minotaur, then to my amazement it dissolved before my eyes and the boy fell to the ground. I locked eyes with him; he had light brown eyes that were tinted with purple. It was the most abnormal color of eyes I have ever seen, yet they were beautiful. He broke eye contact with me tried to get up but fell, then I saw his eyes light up when his brother ran to him and gave him a hug. I heard him say "I promised I wouldn't leave you" When I heard those words poor out of his mouth I instantly respected him. He would sacrifice himself to save his brother.

Percy POV

When I saw the boy and his brother break apart from their hug I helped the boy our age up to sit against a wall of a building in the ally. His brother sat next to him and when he stopped panting hard I began to speak to them. "Hi, I'm Percy and this is Annabeth" The older brother seemed hurt so I asked Annabeth to take some ambrosia out, she quickly went fetched some and knelt by his side and fed it to him. His face brightened up and I could tell that his pain had been lifted. He turned towards Annabeth and I and said "Hi, I am Keith and this is Conner. Can I ask how you how my pain is lifted by a lemon square?" I chuckled and said "That is a food of the Gods, It can help demi gods like us, and I suppose you are a demigod from killing that Minotaur and if you eat too much you will burn up" He then looked up and sighed in relief "Thanks for the food, I don't think I want anymore. Um, Conner and I have been looking for a camp called "Camp-Half blood" for a month and a half now. My mother told us to go there; she said she could not protect us anymore. Have you heard of it?" With that being said I looked at him and smiled "Yes I have heard of it, in fact we are headed there right now, come on let's get you guys to camp"

Annabeth POV

I studied the brothers as they leaned against the wall; the younger brother had hazel eyes, dimples, curly hair and a small nose. The older brother had light brown eyes tinted with purple, dimples like his little brother and shaggy brown highlighted hair with a bit of curls hidden. When they seemed to calm down, Percy began to speak to them. I learned that the older brother's name was Keith and his brother's name was Conner, and they didn't know about the food of the gods. So when I fed some to Keith he hesitated but he let me help him. I also learned that they were looking for Camp-Half Blood for about roughly a month and that their mother couldn't protect them anymore. When Percy said "come on let's get you guys to camp" we all got up and headed down the alley. Percy was in the front talking to Keith and I was behind them walking with Conner, I could see that we had walking partners now. I was thinking pretty hard and I didn't realize that Conner was holding my hand, I let go and he was surprised. I then held my hand back out because he looked scared and he took it and seemed calm again. He looked up at me the way Collin does and said "Thank you for letting me hold your hand Annabeth" I couldn't help but smile. He continued on and said "My brother lets me hold his hand all the time when I am scared, mortals see us and make faces but they don't understand that I don't care that I hold my brothers hand. If they had the same situation as us they too would be holding someone's hand" I did not expect those words to come out from an eight year old boy, but he seemed mature for his age. I said to him "Don't worry, Camp-Half Blood will be your new home and you will be safe there. You will be out of harms reach, the camp has magical boundaries and you will be protected. I promise you will make new friends and you won't be scared" He looked at me with his innocent eyes and said "I prayed to find a new home that will keep my brother and I safe and I hope that your words are true" I looked at him, he had a puzzled look so I bent down to his level and hugged him. When I let go he had the biggest smile on his face, grabbed my hand and walked trailing behind Percy and Keith. I wondered what they were talking about.

Percy POV

Keith kept looking back to see if his brother was trailing behind us, I couldn't blame him if he was protective over his brother, I mean a Demigods life is never safe. To break the tension I said "Camp-Half blood is the safest place in the world for Demigods like us, you are your brother will be safe I promise." With that, Keith let out a sigh in relief and said "Sorry I've been so tense, my brother and I have been on the run for about a month and a half. I hasn't been easy, our mother, she couldn't protect us anymore, she told us to find this camp and that we will be safe there. She said she would be fine and that she will get away but for all of us to be safe we had to be far apart. You see, we were protected by something for years but then one day out of the blue my mother told us to pack and to leave." I felt bad for him and his brother, every Demigod has a tragic story. He continued, "My mother never lied to us, she told us we were demigods growing up and that one day we would have to leave her. She told us while we were growing up so we wouldn't be as hurt if when we had to go." He stopped talking and I knew that I should not pressure him into letting out more information about his life so I said "Every Demigod has a story, to tell you the truth your story is not as bad as the others, or course it hurts but when you meet people at camp-half blood you they will relate to you" Wow, I thought to myself. Wise words there! Who knew Percy Jackson could be so deep? Keith looked back at his brother one more time then looked at me and said "I hope this camp is as good as you say" With that Keith, Conner, Annabeth and I walked to back to Camp.

**Like this chapter? Please review! Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Hope you liked Chapter 3! Please review this story! I need feedback! **

Chapter 4

Annabeth POV

Percy, Keith, Conner and I headed to the entry of camp. I saw Conner's smile creep up, his eyes widen and I watched him point at everything thing in amazement. He saw the Thalia's pine tree, looked at me in astonishment and yelled "Oh my gods! Is that the Golden Fleece? And is that dragon?" I was about to answer when Percy replied to Conner's question, "Yah, that is the Golden Fleece. It is used here for energy and that is a dragon, its name is Peleus, it is guarding the Fleece". "Wow", Conner said "How did you get it here? Why do you guys out of all the people in the whole world have it?" I laughed to myself, Is Percy going to answer that? It's a pretty long story, but Percy replied. "Annabeth, my brother Tyson and I went looking for the Golden Fleece after it was poisoned" Percy continued telling the story to Conner as we passed by the entrance and walked into camp, I didn't realize that I was walking alone with Keith trailing behind me taking everything in. When I turned around I caught his beautiful eyes, I saw him put on a small smile that made cute his dimples come out but the smile seemed quite sad. I waited until he reached up to where I was and I said "Hey, how are you holding up?" He looked into my eyes and looked down at his feet and said "I don't know, that's the honest truth" He sounded different than just a couple hours ago, he sounded like he was unsure of coming here was the right choice. I grabbed his hand, he seemed tense at first but he calmed down, just what I was aiming for. "Don't worry, you will be safe here, we are protected" He tensed up again, I could feel it because he was squishing my hand tighter, it just seemed that he needed to get his emotions out physically. He responded to me saying "It's not me that I am worrying about; Its Conner. Back there I nearly got myself killed; I have to think about him. What if I got killed? Who will look after him? I am all he has left; my mother can't protect him anymore. I just want him safe". I was touched, I remembered when I was little running away on my own and when Luke and Thalia found me I felt like I had a home. Keith reminded me of the good Luke, the one that would do anything to keep me out of harms reach. "I think that with you and the camp's magical boundaries, your brother will be safe, you didn't get yourself killed along the way, just don't think about the past. You're here; your alive, you and your brother are a family." I let go of his and said "Come on, let's go catch up with Conner and Percy"

Conner POV

Wow, is all that is coming out of my mouth. Percy was leading me to the so called "Big House" and it seemed very important. Along the way there Percy told me about eating at the dining pavilion, how there is an archery field, a climbing wall with lava, a sword fighting arena, an amphitheater, an armory, stables and so much more! But I couldn't focus on what Percy was saying my head kept turning left to right, up and down because my eyes wanted to see more amazing things. I glanced up and saw a black horse with wings, "Oh my gods, is that a Pegasus?" Percy looked at me, "Yah, he's mine, his name is Black Jack, do you want me to call him down so you can meet him?" I just nodded my head. When Black Jack came down, Keith ran up beside me and Annabeth went beside Percy. "Is that a…" I cut Keith off "A Pegasus!" I said out loud responding to Keith's question that I cut off, "His name is Black Jack" I asked Percy If I could pet him and Percy walked up to him and it seemed that he understood the Pegasus. He gave me thumbs up then I ran and petted him, Black Jack was soft, and he felt like a warm cashmere sweater. I knew what cashmere felt because my mother wore a lot of sweaters. When I finished petting him I walked over to Keith grabbed his hand and looked up at Percy. Percy told Black Jack to go back to the stables and he would give him sugar cubes later and then Black Jack immediately took off. Percy turned to Annabeth and said "I think it's time they met Chiron" She agreed and they led us to the big house.


End file.
